


Story of death

by Laylawholovesloki



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylawholovesloki/pseuds/Laylawholovesloki
Summary: Julie is ready for 8th grade but something happens.





	Story of death

**Author's Note:**

> Second one. WISH LUCK!

It’s a slow day. I’m walking to my house. It’s snowing clear white snow. Ice is beneath me. I am wrapped up. Coat, three shirts, and 4 pants, snow boots, a hat and gloves. We live in the country. A big White House. Four trees in the yard. Mom got the car going. I walk inside. “Hey ma. I say. “Hey Julie bean. Ready to go? 8th grade! Big day.” She smiles and yells, “Jace mcphebe get your booty down here. We’re ready to go!” My brother comes downstairs all dressed up. We head out to the car. We head into town. Our status isn’t good. We live by a small town. Moms not aloud to do some things. She was born out of wedlock. Not her fault. “Ma. There’s a cat in the road! It’s hurt!” My brother says. I look. “Ma stop the car. I’m going after ‘hem.” She stops it. I get out. It’s on the other side of the road so I jog out. I kneel next to it. The cat meows. It’s paw is broken. It also looks like it is a stray. I pick it up, crying. Faintly I hear yelling. I look over to see ma running to me. She’s a foot away. I see lights, I look up as a car hits me. My body blocks the cats. I see black.

I wake with a start. I feel different. I look at my hands. Red nail polish. Not mine… I get up and find a mirror. I scream. I’m not myself! I’ve got red hair and green eyes and huge, huge freckles! “Diana you alright up there?” A British accent. A woman’s voice. A woman comes up with brown hair and green eyes. “Dear, u don’t look that bad. Get dressed your lessons start soon.” “B-but im not who u think I am! I don’t know you!” I say frantically. She rolls her eyes. “Enough with the jokes young lady. One more peep and I will ground you from tea parties. You hear me?” She asks. All I could do Is nod. She walks out mumbling, teenage girls these days. shaking, I walk over to the dresser. I pull out a dress, chemise and corsets. I put on it all. Horribly. I look bad. I know I do. I brush my long hair and put some makeup on. I walk downstairs. “Do u need some help dear?” A voice asks, silky. I turn around and a guy with black hair and green eyes is there. “W-who are you?” I ask. He laughs. “You don’t remember the past 3 weeks? I’m courting you. I am Darren. And your Diana.” He says. I shake my head. “Do u need help with your chemise?” He asks. I nod. We walk in another room and he ties up my back really good. “There. Your not yourself today dear. Is something troubling you?” I nod. “I’m not your Diana.” I say. He looks at me like I’m crazy. “You can’t. It’s settled. U can’t break up with me.” He says. I go red. “Nonono, i mean I’m not this Diana. I’m Julie! I’m from America.” I say. He stares at me. “Your voice is different. Say ah and me more often with our accent, you know better.” He says I shake my head. “Dude I’m not this Diana. I’m not a pink princess that lives in a mansion or I have to wear dresses and crap.” I say. He laughs. “Get ready… Julie.” He says. “Wait. You believe me?” I say. He nods. “Girl. When u said I’m not your Diana I did. She loves me too much. She would rather die than admit that she’s not mine. I don’t love her though.” He shrugs and walks off. I breathe relieved.

Chapter 2, this new life:  
I walk into the dining room after wandering around for a good half an hour. I see the one who scolded me this morning. “Where have u been? Breakfast is cold!” She scolds again. I shake my head. “Uh.. I was lost and a bunch of servants came out and ‘em all looked at me and I asked for help.” I look at her cold grey eyes. She says, “U said “em”. We don’t talk like that. Have u forgotten what I taught u young lady?” I try to look ladylike. I speak with an accent, hoping to get this right. “sorry mother. Just didn’t sleep well.” I say. She looks me over then sighs. She suddenly looks tired. “It’s alright dear. I’ve had those days.” Thank god I guessed right. There is a feast before me. I am probably drooling. We’ve never had this much food. We’re broke in our house


End file.
